


Lace

by Khaelis



Category: Broadchurch, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaelis/pseuds/Khaelis
Summary: Sometimes, Hannah does things, just for him.





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Benty67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benty67/gifts).



> Hello everyone!
> 
> Tiny one-shot, written after a Tumblr prompt submitted to me by Benty67 - which was "Grinding".  
> So, a bit a fluffy smut that was written under an hour, so it's not much!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it anyway!

* * *

 

 

Hannah had always been bold. She supposed she had to be, especially when it came to the career she had embarked on a few years back. Bold, and brave.

 

She fluffed her blond curls and made sure her light pink blouse was properly buttoned up to her neck. Just in time. She heard the door open, a curse, a mutter, a light ruffle of clothes. He wasn’t in a good mood. Now, she would need to be brave. And bold. More than usual. 

  
  


“Hello, Detective Hardy,” she greeted with a smile, leaning against the doorframe to strike a pose. “Rough day?”

  
  


He didn’t even look at her. Simply discarded his glasses on the coffee table and leant back in the couch, rubbing a calloused hand down his tired features. She looked at him like a prey, waiting to be seduced, like a wild animal, waiting to be tamed. She was perfectly aware it would prove quite the challenge to dupe his mood, but never let it be said that Hannah Baxter stepped back when faced by something, or someone, challenging. Especially by Alec Hardy.

  
  


“ _ Shite _ day,” he mumbled as she made her way to him - her saunter didn’t falter when he frowned at her smile. “Guess yours was better than mine.”

  
  


Oh, and now he was miffed. Miffed, but at least he had seen her skirt. Her very short skirt, with those fishnet stockings he loved - so much she had to regularly buy new pairs, as many of them somehow ended up in the bin. He often found it boring and time-consuming to properly take them off, and just as often, he would just rip them to shreds. But not this time, she would make sure of that. She wanted this to be about him. 

  
  


“I went shopping,” she grinned, straddling his narrow hips with an elegant throw of her leg, despite her tight clothes and high heels.

“Good for you, Han,” he sighed, obviously not too affected by the news -  _ not giving a flying fuck _ , that was the way she would have described it.

“I went shopping for  _ you _ ,” she repeated with that added information that made him raise an eyebrow. “I have a gift.”

“Oh… Oh, shit,” he groaned, throwing his head back against the wall. “Is it our anniversary or something? Did I forget?”

“No, you didn’t.”

  
  


Hannah slipped a finger through the knot of his tie and bent to scrape her teeth against his expose stubbled throat. The effect was immediate, and she smirked against his skin when his hands found their way to her bum. She bucked her hips, just a tentative move to see if her plan had any chance of working. Obviously, it had. Or so the bulge she felt growing through her knickers and his trousers proved.

  
  


“I just saw this in the shop and I thought you’d like it,” she murmured, trailing her lips up his chin, to his mouth. “You’ll need to open your eyes, though.”

“Han, I’m exhausted and stressed out, I don’t…”

“You don’t have to do anything, darling. Just look. And tell me what you think.”

  
  


And so he looked. He shifted slightly under her, too tired to control the reactions of his body, almost ashamed to feel his erection grow. Her voice, her smile, her eyes. Her hips rolling over his, pressing down on his crotch. He loved that woman, but in moments like those, when she could arouse him with a kiss and erotic moves while his brain was out of fuel, he almost wanted to hate her. It wasn’t fair. One of these days, she would kill him with just a look and a finger.

 

Still, he watched. Her deft fingers popped the first button of her blouse out, then a second, then a third, until the luscious swell of her breasts came into view. It wasn’t much. Just enough to remember how those breasts felt like in his rough palms, their round shape, their soft weight, and a quiet moan was ripped from his throat when she ground down on his erection again and spark of arousal flared in his loins. Damn this treacherous body.

  
  


“Shall I continue, or do you want to investigate, Detective?” she breathed out, cheeks flushed pink - probably as much the the tip of his ears he suddenly felt warm up.

“Keep going,” he said, dark look and heavy breath, refusing to let go of her hips to guide their slow rocking motion. “Show me.”

  
  


Hannah smiled her assent and fiddle with one more button, two more, and the black lace appeared. And it was just that. Thin lace, woven into flowery patterns, wide meshes that didn’t leave much to his imagination, full breasts lose in their nets, nipples visibly puckering under his heated gaze. She looked beautiful. It always amazed him that she always put so much effort into pleasing him when he could be a right down arse. It always galvanized his desire that she did all of this stuff just for him. His trousers were growing uncomfortably tight and he throbbed in his pants when the rest of the buttons were undone, the blouse opening on a curtain of satin shielding her abdomen. Her hand suddenly slipped between their bodies to grasp his erection through his clothes and he took a sharp breath in, bucking his hips against her fingers.

  
  


“Do you like it, darling?” she murmured, grinding down hard against him again.

“Sexy,” he could only grunt, seeking more pressure against her hand. 

  
  


At this point, still tired but much less stressed, only his body and his love for her were driving him. He wouldn’t think too hard, just live through it and enjoy her touch, and he wouldn’t care if he made a mess of his pants like a bloody teenager. 

 

“You’re… God, beautiful, Han.”

“Is that alright, then?” Hannah asked, gently digging the heel of her hand against his erection, running it up and down, following the light jerks of his hips. “Do you want this, Alec?”

“You… Bought this for me, I feel bad… Not doing anything.”

“I can put it back tomorrow, darling,” she smiled, her rutting now more persistent, just a little quicker and harder. “And the day after tomorrow. And the day after that. Whenever you want me to. Wherever. Here at home. Or… Say, at the police station. Fantasy of mine, remember that, Detective.”

“Tell me more,” he ordered, a grunt hanging on his lips, his hands slipping under the satin to caress her smooth stomach. “Talk to me, Han. Tell me.”

“Sometimes, I imagine the both of us alone in your office,” she started between nips on his jaw and pecks on his lips, squeezing his cock and rocking her hips. “I like that there’s just this door and those blinds to keep us out of sight. I’m wearing those fishnets you love and that one red dress you adore. I want to walk in there and drive you mad. Slip under the desk to suck you off.” 

  
  


She sucked his pouty lower lip into her mouth at those words. He loved those words.

  
  


“But I don’t want you to come like that. I want you to flip me over your desk and fuck me. So hard I have to bite my hand to keep myself from screaming your name.” 

  
  


A shudder ran through his body and he twitched hard under her palm, the coil tight, so tight he knew it wouldn’t be long - he had always loved listening to her deep voice talk dirty to him. That, combined with her touch and her kisses, was more than enough.

  
  


“I love the feel of your cock inside me, I love when you lose yourself and ram into me. You’re so hot and strong, thick and hard. I love when you bruise my skin and pull my hair, when it gets too much you bite my neck and rub my clit so you don’t come alone. I love to feel you inside me, come inside me, and I love it when you growl my name like a beast.”

“Fuck, Han.”

“Yes, just like that, darling. Just like… That.”

  
  


Hannah sighed, squeezing his erection one last time, and he grunted her name as his cock throbbed and pulsed in the confine of his pants, her rolling hips drawing a quiet orgasm that left him breathless. He hadn’t realized he had been so tensed, but he melted into the couch as soon as his searing pleasure dwindled down to a warm buzz in his loins, and his head thudded against the wall. Hannah slid away from his lap to snuggle on his side and he winced slightly at the wetness growing cold on the front of his trousers.

  
  


“Okay?” Hannah asked, planting a trail of kisses up his jaw.

“Still exhausted” he breathed out as he tucked her hand inside his. “But much better. Thanks, love.”

“Shower?”

“God, yes. Loved it, but… This is rather filthy.”

“Still loved it. Come on, darling, shower and bed.”

“Can you keep this on tonight? I...  Quite like it.”

“Whatever my Detective wants.”

“Hm. Love you, Han.”

“Love you too, Alec.”

 

* * *

 


End file.
